


Libidinous

by Saricess



Series: My Maulsoka Fics [4]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Bisexuality, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, GOING ALL OUT HERE, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, he doesn't do that to her, no maul x kast, slut calling, the rape ISN'T maulsoka, the warning will be in the chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:40:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26549128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saricess/pseuds/Saricess
Summary: based on this artwork: https://twitter.com/onetruejohndoe/status/1298628748594393090
Relationships: Ahsoka Tano & Rook Kast, Ahsoka Tano/Rook Kast, Darth Maul & Ahsoka Tano, Darth Maul/Ahsoka Tano
Series: My Maulsoka Fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022278
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	1. Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by the artwork of onetruejohndoe on twitter, the maulsoka nsfw art is here: https://twitter.com/onetruejohndoe/status/1298628748594393090
> 
> PLEASE READ TAGS BEFORE YOU READ

Blue and red clashed - harsh and heavy as they fought. Ahsoka knew the fight would be difficult, perhaps the most deadly she would ever have, after all it was Darth Maul, and he didn’t exactly have a reputation for going easy. She knew that he could kill her at any moment, that one wrong move from her and it would be her end - he was strong in the Force and body strength, above her in both.

So she wondered why he hadn’t killed her yet. Was it because he still wanted her to join him? In honesty she wanted to, but when he said that he wanted to kill Anakin that was the end of it. 

They were fighting on the support beams above Sundari's bio-dome, a dangerous place for a dangerous duel - one wrong move and it would end badly for either one of them.

However despite the dangers, there was something about this duel that was different then the others Ahsoka engaged in. It wasn’t the fact that Maul was the most dangerous opponent she has ever faced, but there definitely was something about him that made it unlike the others.

His glowing gold eyes that always followed her movements but that’s normal she thought, as you always had to keep your eyes on your opponent - but when his eyes wandered more then normal, it made her question her own thought. 

There were cuts in her clothing, one at her tunic on her side that showed just a little skin, and some on her legs and arms - but these were normal, it would be a surprise if she didn’t have any cuts or bruises in such a duel - especially against Maul.

Their sabers clashed once again, but Ahsoka was quick this time. She pulled away and delivered a punch to his face that caught him by surprise, and then a roundhouse kick that sent him back. He managed to regain his footing and Ahsoka jumped, sabers in front for when she would land on him. 

Maul recovered quickly and Ahsoka tightened her grip on her sabers, ready to defend.

But then she was caught in the air, near the Zabrak and a small tightness on her throat.

Maul used the Force to suspend her. She tried to fight back but the hold on her throat tightened, making her sabers fall out of her hands, and softly grab her neck - as if to slap the invisible hand off.

For a moment fear settled in her, she was without her weapons against what most people would call a monster, and he had the upper hand. His dual wielded lightsaber in his other hand and with one stroke he could have killed her - it would be so easy to do.

Maul smirked at her, the hold on her throat lessened slightly, but her hands stayed. She tried to reach him within the Force, to get a sense of anything he would do, and was surprised to find no anger or killing intent. 

So what was it?

And his eyes - those golden iris roamed her body, there was no disgust or anything bad of the sort, instead there was something else - Ahsoka reached into his Force again to find - 

Lust. Oh.

She should be disgusted, sick and angry. She should have yelled at him for feeling such a thing and called him all sorts of names. 

But she didn’t. She didn't because deep inside her, she felt the same way about him.

He was handsome, no doubt about it. Ahsoka knew this from when she saw his holopics at the Temple - yes he was a monster, vile and evil - but she couldn’t help that she found herself attracted to him, especially when she saw holopics of him shirtless, back when the news came that he had come back from the dead. Oh those abs - how she wanted to touch them.

Maul grinned and her skin tingled, she stared at him as he licked his lips. Ahsoka shuddered - there was no fear anymore, it was replaced with her own lust for him.

His chuckle made her jump. “I can read your thoughts just as well as you can read mine.”

Oh shit. Her cheeks darkened at his words - he caught her checking him out, admitting that she found him attractive.

But she knew that he found her attractive, so there really shouldn’t be anything to worry about.

“That’s right my dear, you have nothing to worry about.” Maul’s smirk widened as he voiced her thoughts, Ahsoka’s blush darkened more. “Unless of course, you do not want this.”

She was about to ask him what he meant but he lifted his saber and slashed across her chest, the clothing was torn away with burnt edges, her breasts now fully revealed to the man before her.

Ahsoka gasped at the action, not expecting such a thing to happen, and embarrassed by it. 

Maul placed his saber on his waist, his free hand went and fondled one of her breasts. Ahsoka gave a choked moan at the touch, her face twisted as his fingers squeezed the flesh and his thumb brushed over her nipple. “Such wonderful things.” He rubbed her now hardened nipple between his fingers, a choked whine came from her mouth and her legs trembled. She never - she didn’t expect this to happen even if she wished it - she wanted the hold on her gone, she wanted to hold him and let him continue his ministrations on her body. 

She could see all the way down to the ground where the battle was still taking place, they were too high up for anyone to see them - but still high enough to die from the fall. Fear came back to her - what if this was Maul’s game? What if he was doing this to her, to let her guard down and then deliver the killing blow?

“Your thoughts are loud my lady.” His whisper was loud but ever so loving to hear. He pulled her closer with the Force, their noses just barely touched. “I will not kill you - there are other uses, as you know.”

_ Together, you and I can _ .

Perhaps his offer was still on the table, but at this moment she knew the one and only reason for her use - and she wasn’t opposed to it.

He spoke again and his breath hit her face. “Spread your legs.”

With a whimper and some difficulty because of the hold on her, Ahsoka managed to follow his command. Another chuckle came from his lips as he ripped her leggings off between her thighs. Ahsoka gasped as he ripped away her underwear, the tattered clothes fell in the air, and she couldn’t find it in herself to be embarrassed for when, and who they were found by.

“Your dripping.” Maul commented, his gloved hand brushed against her wet cunt that made her give a choked moan. “Tell me...do you want this?”

The hold on her throat loosened enough for her to swallow and give her answer “Y-Yes.”

He laughed. “Look at you. Ahsoka Tano, apprentice to the Chosen One, willingly wants to give herself to the one Darth Maul.” His voice was teasing in a harsh way - gloating as if he was on the news. “Letting the Sith hold her like this, tear at her clothing and relish under his touch - what fun!”

Ahsoka gave a pleasurable sound as two of his fingers entered her cunt, he didn’t wait and wasted no time in moving them in and out of her. They brushed and curled against her walls, and Ahsoka needed something to hold on to, her hands gripped the fabric of her tunic near her neck - it wasn’t enough support. 

But Maul didn’t care, he pressed his thumb against her clit and used the rest of his fingers to flick her folds. A loud moan erupted from Ahsoka’s mouth as a third finger entered and the pace picked up. 

She was so close, she felt the knot tightened and about to release - 

His fingers were gone and Ahsoka gave a whine at the loss, she didn’t know her eyes were closed until she had to open them to see Maul, licking her wetness of his gloved fingers.

“Oh your not going to cum yet my dear, not by my fingers.”

Ahsoka was confused, if not by his fingers then what else? 

His hand went to his pants and went inside, seconds later he pulled out a dick - except it wasn’t a dick, at least not the ones she had seen. It was metal with red lining, big and thick. It was fake, but that didn’t stop the excitement in her.

“M-Maul…”

His eyes glistened - widened as he grinned. “Yes my dear? What is it? What do you want? Say it.”

“Y-Your cock.” She whimpered. “Please - please put it in me.”

Maul growled and she found it ever so sexy and arousing. “Beg more.”

Another whimper came from her lips. “I need your cock Maul, I need you to fill me up and make me cum. My pussy needs to be fucked, please - AH!”

Maul had rammed his cock in her, cutting her off and made her scream. Ahsoka gasped at how big and long he was - much better then any other cock she had - and moaned when he started to thrust. 

“You’re so tight.” He groaned, he still kept her in the air still as he fucked her and Ahsoka badly wanted to move and touch him. “So wet and warm.” His free hand squeezed one of her breasts, nipple in his mouth. “Tell me,” He whispered against her skin. “How does my cock feel?”

“Good!” Ahsoka replied loudly. “It’s so big, it’s filling me up. It’s so good!”

Maul chuckled. “That’s it my lady, scream louder for me.”

He didn’t need to tell her twice, every thrust he gave her increased the volume of her voice, Ahsoka didn’t know if anyone else could hear them, but at this point she really didn't care.

“Fuck.” Maul gasped and grabbed onto one of her hips as his pace picked up. “Look at you, a fucking loud mess - being fucked by my cock without so much of a thought. You’re such a slut.”

Ahsoka’s skin tingled, the word hit her hard - she didn’t know it would feel so good to be called by that. 

“I’m your slut Maul.”

His grin maddened. “Yes! Yes that’s it. You’re my slut - you’re mine!” His pace fastened and Ahsoka couldn’t stop the loud moans that erupted from her mouth, it felt so good - she just couldn’t help it. 

Her face twisted in pleasure, tongue out and eyes crossed - Maul noticed this and laughed, sinister and loud - Ahsoka loved every bit of it. 

She felt the knot in her stomach tighten, and knew what was coming. “M-Maul! Fuck - I-I’m coming!”

“Cum for me.” 

A few more thrusts and a loud yell, Ahsoka orgasmed, she felt her cum drip from her cunt and onto his cock - and shivered in delight. 

A loud yelp came from her lips when Maul’s hips resumed their quick and hard thrusts, she had already cummed once, did he want her cum again? 

“Your cum feels exquisite my dear.” His golden eyes glowed with mad lust. “I hope mine feels the same way.

Ahsoka was confused, what did he mean by that? 

The thought quickly perished, the feel of his cock brushing against her walls distracted her and she was back to a moaning mess.

Suddenly his thrust hit her slower but harder and he growled, she felt something wet enter her cunt, as it wasn’t her cum.

She moaned at the feeling despite being confused, and when his thrusts stopped she asked. “W-What was that?”

“My cum.” He smirked. “Don’t worry my dear, it’s synthetic and so not real. There is no need to fear of carrying.”

That was a relief to her.

The grip to her throat was gone and for a second she thought she was going to fall to her death, but Maul’s strong arms caught her body and brought it to his chest, Ahsoka clung onto him, afraid to fall at any moment.

His hands were tight around her waist - it felt warm and comfortable, something she didn’t think Maul could make her feel.

Then again he did just fuck her, and she enjoyed every second of it.

His laugh vibrated against her lekku and his fingers rubbed against her clothing. “I must say my dear, this was not what I was expecting, but I did not hate it.”

His voice suddenly became chilled and cold. “Your mine now.”

Her world went black. 


	2. Ship

The first thing Ahsoka noticed when she woke up was that she was warm and on something soft, when she opened her eyes she also noticed that her surroundings were different. With a groan and rubbing her eyes, she sat up to get more of a clear view.

The walls and floor were a grey metal, a wardrobe to her right and a desk to her left - both made out of wood. That something soft she was on was a bed - a large one with silk deep red sheets and soft pillows. 

_ Where am I? _

The door - grey metal, same as the walls and floor, opened to reveal the familiar black and red Zabrak. 

“Ah, you are awake. Good.”

If she was anyone else, she would be cowering at his figure and shake in fear.

But luckily she wasn’t anyone else.

“Where am I?”

“My ship.” He answered and walked to her, Ahsoka made no move to back away. “You didn’t think I was going to leave you did I? I told you remember? You are mine.”

Oh she remembered all right, after the way he fucked her how could she not?

“And might I say, what a glorious sight to walk into.”

She looked at him confused and noticed his eyes on her body, she looked down to see she was still in the same clothes before she woke up - her boots were the only things gone.

Ahsoka blushed and covered her breasts with her hands and crossed her legs to hide her cunt, how did she not recognise her clothing sooner?

A tut of disapproval came Maul. “There is no need to hide my dear.” He sat on the end of the bed and crawled to her. “I love seeing your body.”

Ahsoka whimpered when he crawled on top of her and pinned her hands above her head, breasts out in the open. He wedged a leg between hers and she gasped when she felt his cybernetic knee against her cunt. 

He hovered above and looked at her with lidded eyes. “So beautiful.” 

Her blush increased.

He let go of her hands and tapped her wrists. “Keep them up there.” 

Ahsoka nodded, a feeling of excitement for what was about to come. She gave a small yelp when he slapped one of her breasts.

“Use words My Lady.” His lips pressed against her cheek before he whispered in against her lekku. 

“Yes Maul.”

“Yes My Lord.” He instructed.

She swallowed before repeating. “Yes My Lord.”

Ahsoka felt his body shiver in delight at the words from her mouth, Maul leaned up and took off his clothes. Ahsoka stared at his bare hands, she had never seen them before and found them quite beautiful, she remembered how they felt in gloves when pressed against her cunt and on her breasts . She wondered how good they would feel now.

He cupped her breasts and fondled them, Ahsoka gasped at the new sensation - his bare hands and fingers felt amazing, and she couldn’t wait to feel them more. 

Maul rubbed her nipples between his fingers before taking one in his mouth, Ahsoka gasped and arched her back, furthering the nipple in his mouth. She moaned as she felt his tongue swirl around and his teeth graze over. 

“My Lord…”

“That’s it my dear.” Maul leaned up and stared at her. “You want more, don’t you.”

Ahsoka nodded. “Yes My Lord.”

He grinned. “Strip for me.”

He removed himself from her and sat by her side, Ahsoka’s blush darkened but she sat up and stood off the bed. She looked at Maul and slowly her hands came to the zip of the tunic at her back, she used the Force to zip it all the way down and tugged the fabric off her, letting it pool around her feet.

“Good.” Maul praised, his lustful eyes roamed her body. “Continue.”

She did and soon her leggings were off, Ahsoka kicked them and her tunic to the side before she took off the pieces of armour around her body, only leaving the headpiece on.

She was naked before him, and noticed that her cuts had been healed.

Maul hummed and held out a hand. “Come here.”

It was a soft demand and she followed it, carefully she placed her hand in his. His hand was larger and so almost covered hers up when he curled his fingers - it was warm, nice and comforting. 

Ahsoka let him guide her on her back on the bed, he hovered above her once more, his hands trailed down her body and landed on her thighs.

“Spread your legs.”

She whimpered and did so, she could feel some wetness at her cunt and gasped when Maul’s fingers touched her there.

He chuckled. “Look at you. Already wet for me.” He swiftly entered two fingers that made her moan loudly. “So warm and tight.”

“M-My Lord.” Force, his bare fingers felt so good inside her - better then the gloves. She clutched the pillow beneath her for support and moaned louder when another finger was added. “Please.”

He continued his ministrations and stared down at her. “Yes Ahsoka?”

“I want your cock.” She begged. “Please. I need it in me.”

Maul laughed and kissed her forehead before he retreated back. “Good girl. Always beg for me, always tell me your desires and I will give them to you.”

Is that right? In that case. “I also want to touch you My Lord, without clothing.”

He hummed in satisfaction. “And you will gave it.” His clothing was quickly thrown off and Maul grabbed her hands and placed them on his chest, Ahsoka shivered at the warmth of his body. “Touch me.”

There was no hesitation. Her hands danced around his skin and traced his tattoos, his muscles were firm and by Force his abs - they were marvellous, his tattoo’s added to his beauty.

Maul groaned at her touch and she wanted to do more - to straddle him, plant kisses on his chest, rub his nipples with her fingers and tongue.

“My Lord-”

“Shhh.” He planted a quick kiss on her lips and put her hands back above her head. “All in due time my dear.” Maul repositioned himself between her spread legs and grabbed hold of her hips.

Ahsoka moaned when his cock penetrated her - loud and long. Like before Maul didn’t wait and gave fast and hard thrust in her cunt, Ahsoka clutched the pillow beneath her head and worked her hips against him.

“O-Oh! My Lord!”

“Fuck, how are you still so tight.” He hissed in pleasure, then hooked his arms under her knees and pushed them next to her head. The new position allowed him to bury his cock deeper in her cunt, as well as a faster pace.

Ahsoka didn’t bother to hold her voice back, there was so much pleasure that it would be impossible to. His cock deep inside her, brushing against her walls and hitting her in all the right places - she had never felt this good before.

Her cunt clenched his cock that made him moan. “Are you close Ahsoka?”

She nodded. “Y-Yes My Lord!”

“Then cum.” He demanded. “Cum on my cock again, let me feel and see your cum all over my cock.”

Ahsoka whimpered and after a few more thrusts, she finally came. Maul continued to thrust and ride through her orgasm until she was spent. He kissed her forehead and cheeks gently before he moved onto her lips - a bit of passion added. Ahsoka softly moaned, his lips were so soft, like velvet - comfortable.

She noticed that he had yet to cum himself. “Are you not going to cum My Lord?”

He smirked against her lips. “Why my dear, do you want to feel my cum inside you?”

“I do.” Ahsoka looked into those beautiful golden eyes. “I want to feel your cum My Lord, please.”

Maul gave a growl and kissed her harshly, he took advantage of her gasp of surprise to enter his tongue. Ahsoka released another gasp when his lips departed, a string of saiva their only connection before it broke.

His fast and hard thrusts resumed but with more desperation then before, Maul released more sounds - growls, moans, gasps and grunts of pleasure and he worked his way to release.

“I’m gonna cum.” He whispered against her lekku. “I’m going to cum in your fucking cunt just like you want, you little slut.”

That word again, it set her skin afire, Ahsoka didn’t know she would like to be so….wanton.

“I’m your slut My Lord.”

She could feel his grin against her lekku. “That’s right, your my slut. Your mine.”

Maul then moaned and gave a hard thrust, the familiar of something wet entered her and Ahsoka knew it was his cum. She shivered in delight at the feeling.

He breathed heavily against her lekku and leaned up, a grin of satisfaction on his face.

“Such a good girl.” He kissed her forehead and cheeks. 

“C-Can I move my hands, My Lord.” They started to ache despite holding onto a pillow, the angle made her joints beg to move.

He nodded. “Yes my dear, you can move them now.”

Ahsoka gave a sigh of relief and placed them on her stomach, Maul gently grabbed them and pressed a kiss to her knuckles that made her blush.

Reality then hit her - she was on his ship, but where were they going? And with who?

“Where are we going?”

“Dathomir.” He hummed. “Sidious has gained power and is now the ruler of the galaxy, so we will go to my home planet and train together to defeat him.”

“Oh.” Ahsoka blinked. “How long till we get there?”

“Not long now.” He answered. “We’re still in hyperspace, so perhaps it will be a couple of hours till we arrive.”

Ahsoka hummed, her body becoming tired from the sex they just had. Maul chuckled and kissed her forehead once again, and caressed one of her cheeks.

“Rest now My Lady, you will need your strength for when we arrive on Dathomir and begin our training.”

“Yes Maul.” She didn’t know if she should still call him “My Lord” but she was tired and his name escaped her lips.

Black took her world again as she let slumber overtake her.


End file.
